


the secret

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [12]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Owl house, Post-Season/Series 01, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), Wordcount: 100-500, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The entire summer Camila had believed her daughter was at a camp while in reality she was at the Boiling Isles. She had kept up the lie for so long even if it pained her to lie to the person she loved so much.
Relationships: Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda
Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	the secret

As Luz texted her mother, she felt an unease. The entire summer Camila had believed her daughter was at a camp while in reality she was at the Boiling Isles. She had kept up the lie for so long even if it pained her to lie to the person she loved so much. Her plan had simply been to tell her eventually when she went back to the human world, bringing Eda and King with her as proof.

After all, she could leave the Isles at any moment she wanted, she stayed because she wanted to.

Or, that had at least been the cause before the battle with emperor Belos. Now the portal was forever gone, Luz destroying it herself after one last visit in the human world where she fought Lilith. Poof, the gateway to her mom and her home was gone, as she was no longer staying at the Isles by choice, but because there was no other way.

Thankfully the two realms could still text each other, and Luz kept everything up, the web of lies just growing deeper and deeper with each passing day, her mom ever so clueless. She did her best to find a way home, but so far, nothing. It could take weeks or years, time she didn’t have. The date on her phone showed that it was at the end of August and that school would start up any moment now, the days flying by.

Any day now, Camila would wait for her to arrive with the bus from camp, only to find her missing. She would be terrified, probably call the camp where they said that no one named Luz Noceda had ever been to the camp in the first place. And then she would have to come clean, to not cause her mom any unnecessary pain and heartache.

But even after telling her the truth, how much heartache would she still feel? After all, mother and daughter were separated between realms, with no way to see each other physically.

And Luz for one, missed her mother.


End file.
